Łańcuch przeszłości
by Blackisz
Summary: Himuro mimo usilnych starań nie potrafi zapomnieć o przeszłości. Czy Murasakibara zdoła mu w tym pomóc?


**„Łańcuch przeszłości"**

* * *

**Warning : Po przeczytaniu można zacząć rzygać tęczą i srać cukierkami, niestety =='**

* * *

Pierwszym co rzuciło mi się w oczy jak go poznałem był wzrost. Nie sądziłem, że uda mi się spotkać w Japonii kogoś kto mierzy powyżej dwóch metrów. Sprawiał wrażenie zamku albo wierzy. Ogromnej, niezdobytej, stojącej dumnie pośród innych budowli. Górującej nad wszystkim - nie ulegającej nurtowi płynącego czasu.

Potem fioletowy kolor jego włosów wprowadził mnie w lekką konsternację. Przeżyłem szok, kiedy powiedział mi, że to nie efekt farb, a naturalna barwa. W sumie wiedziałem, że w tym kraju zdarzają się takie dziwactwa, ale to zniszczyło mi praktycznie cały światopogląd.

Jako trzecie były jego fiołkowe tęczówki. Zamglone, prawie bez życia, patrzące na wszystko przez pryzmat obojętności. Tak jakby był cały czas śpiący i nie miał na nic energii. Ten efekt dopełniały również długie, jasne rzęsy, które opadały ku dołowi i ciężkie powieki.

Moją uwagę przyciągnęły również jego usta. O malinowym odcieniu, który liczne dziewczyny próbowały osiągnąć poprzez nakładanie tony błyszczyku albo szminki. Do tego tak pełne i ładnie wykrojone, jakby sobie zrobił operację plastyczną. Niestety bardzo rzadko się uśmiechał, więc dopiero po pewnym czasie się zorientowałem, że ma dołeczki w policzkach.

Piątą rzeczą była jego idealna budowa. Szerokie barki, potężny kark, długie ramiona i nogi oraz umięśniony brzuch. Skojarzył mi się ze starożytnym tytanem. Bardzo go przez to szanowałem, bo przecież takiego ciała nie można mieć bez wysiłku. Mimo swojej niechęci do robienia czegokolwiek musiał naprawdę nad sobą pracować i poświęcić na to dużo czasu.

Na samym końcu dane mi było poznać jego talent do koszykówki. Przez sam sposób w jaki grał moje serce zaczynało szybciej bić wypełniając się po brzegi ekscytacją. Podczas oglądania pierwszego meczu, nogi miałem jak z waty, a w gardle urosła mi ogromna, zimna gula przez którą ledwo oddychałem i do końca dnia miałem problemy z poprawnym wysławianiem się. Jego siła była przytłaczająca.

Poczułem się wobec niej bezsilny. Jak czasami przy Kagamim, kiedy graliśmy przeciwko sobie będąc jeszcze dziećmi. W sumie to zdecydowałem się kontynuować naukę licealną w Japonii, bo pustka jaką czułem po jego wyjeździe była wręcz nie do zniesienia. Tak jakby wypruł mi wszystkie wnętrzności.

Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że dzięki temu spotkam kogoś tak niesamowitego. Kto na dobre wypędzi mi z głowy bolesne obrazy z przeszłości i pokaże nową drogę którą powinienem kroczyć. To dzięki Murasakibarze nie śniły mi się już koszmary rozdrapujące stare rany i udało mi się w końcu pozbierać. Nareszcie mogłem odetchnąć pełną piersią i z uśmiechem patrzeć w przyszłość.

Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy się w nim zakochałem. A była to miłość tak beznadziejna i żałosna, że aż wstyd się przyznawać.

* * *

Trzy kroki w bok. Zmiana ręki. Drybling pomiędzy nogami. Szybki zwód na prawą stronę. Przeniesienie ciężaru na pięty. Odchylenie ciała maksymalnie do tyłu. Wyprostowanie ramion. Półkuliste zgięcie nadgarstka. Głęboki wdech. Pisk sportowych butów na wypolerowanym parkiecie. Głuche uderzenie piłki o tarczę kosza. Mocniejszy łomot serca. Świst poruszanej siatki. Wolny wydech. Chrup.

... zaraz, zaraz, jakie chrup!?

Odwróciłem się, próbując znaleźć źródło tego niecodziennego hałasu. Za długo nie musiałem szukać. Prawie natychmiast zobaczyłem charakterystyczne, fioletowe włosy i na wpółprzymknięte powieki. Murasakibara leżał rozwalony prawie na samym środku sali gimnastycznej i w najlepsze zjadał już chyba szóstego batona sądząc po ilości papierków jakie się wokół niego walały.

Westchnąłem głęboko :

- A ten znowu się obija.

- Nie ma trener to po co ma się wysilać – Fukui wyszczerzył się szeroko – Nie przejmuj się nim Himuro. Wracajmy do grania.

Pokręciłem głową i uśmiechnąłem się przepraszająco.

- Wybaczcie mi. Spróbuję go jakoś zmotywować. W końcu ktoś musi.

Liu podrapał się po brodzie, po czym, podnosząc wysoko jeden palec do góry, oznajmił :

- Czasami wydaje mi się, że gdyby nie my to przez ten brak jakichkolwiek chęci zacząłby się cofać.

Parsknąłem śmiechem, kiedy zaczęli wymieniać między sobą poglądy i domysły co po chwili przerodziło się w zaciętą sprzeczkę. Wykorzystując tą sytuację, żwawym krokiem podszedłem do praktycznie nieruchomego ciała i przykucnąłem przy nim.

- Mógłbyś się nie objadać podczas treningu, wiesz? – powiedziałem, wwiercając mu kciuk w policzek.

Jego oczy drgnęły i powoli przekręciły się tak, żeby móc na mnie spojrzeć. Poczekałem cierpliwie, aż przeżuje to co ma w buzi i ponownie dźgnąłem go palcem.

- Nie udawaj, że nie usłyszałeś! – mruknąłem z wyrzutem.

Otarłem mu kącik ust, który ubrudzony był czekoladą. Nie dość, że jest niepoprawnym żarłokiem to jeszcze babra się jak małe dziecko.

- Ale Muro – chin, to takie dobre jest! A mi się nic nie chce. Więc musze się najeść, żeby mieć energię – wytłumaczył.

- Mhm, mhm, codziennie mówisz tak przynajmniej z pięć razy.

Popatrzył się na mnie tym swoim sennym wzrokiem i podniósł rękę do góry. Złapał za brodę i pociągnął w dół. Pod wpływem oszołomienia nie miałem nawet jak zareagować. Przestałem racjonalnie myśleć kiedy mnie pocałował. Mimo, że było to tylko szybkie, dość szorstkie muśnięcie warg i czubka języka to dostałem gęsiej skórki. Głośno wciągnąłem powietrze i straciwszy równowagę, upadłem na podłogę boleśnie obijając sobie tyłek. Jęknąłem i gdyby nie jego pomoc pewnie potłukłbym sobie jeszcze plecy. Upewniwszy się, że dam radę samodzielnie, usiąść prosto, puścił moje barki, które przytrzymywał ramieniem. Pochylił się nade mną, a jego przydługie włosy posmyrały mnie po szyi.

- Baterie naładowane. Mogę iść grać.

Ugryzł moje ucho i, wstając z klęczek, poszedł do drużyny, która ćwiczyła po drugiej stronie sali. Machinalnie przekręciłem kark, żeby obserwować jego oddalająca się sylwetkę z szybko bijącym sercem. Drżącą dłoń przyłożyłem do czoła i pochyliłem nisko głowę, żeby grzywka całkowicie zasłoniła moje zaczerwienione pliczki.

Cholera, to było zaskakujące.

* * *

Obserwowałem jak kropelki potu spływają po jego karku. Znaczyły drogę pomiędzy wysuniętymi barkami, sunąc powoli w dół kręgosłupa, by zniknąć za gumką, która trzymała spodenki na jego biodrach. Oparłem się plecami o zimną powierzchnię szafki, wciągając głęboko powietrze do płuc. Mocniej zacisnąłem dłonie w pieści, które trzymałem na kolanach.

Przekrzywiłem głowę w bok, cicho wzdychając. Tak bardzo chcę go dotknąć.

- A więc jednak postanowiłeś trochę ciężej potrenować. Cieszę się – uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, kiedy odwrócił się w moją stronę z przewieszonym przez szyję ręcznikiem.

Pokiwał głową sięgając po mydło i dezodorant. Nie mogłem przestać patrzeć się na jego pracujące mięsnie, kiedy ukucnął, żeby zamienić sportowe buty na klapki. Niedobrze. Cholernie niedobrze.

Przymknąłem powieki, próbując uspokoić rozszalałe serce, które boleśnie obijało mi się o żebra. Ogromne pragnienie jego bliskości paraliżowało mi całe ciało i nie pozwalało racjonalnie myśleć. Przyćmiło mózg, który pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Zaraz stracę nad sobą panowanie.

- Ne, Muro – chin.

Potrząsnąłem głową, żeby się ogarnąć i mruknąłem :

- Hmm?

- Otwórz oczy.

Wykonałem polecenie i prawie nie zleciałem z ławki. Murasakibara pochylał się nade mną tak nisko, że jego przydługie włosy prawie dotykały mojego czoła. Matowe tęczówki rozjaśnione były w kącikach przez dziwny błysk, którego nie potrafiłem rozszyfrować. Jeśli chciał mnie tym dobić to gratuluje. Udało mu się nadzwyczaj dobrze.

- T-tak? – wyjąkałem, próbując powstrzymać drżenie głosu.

Z marnym zresztą skutkiem. Przez chwilę, która wydawała się dla mnie wiecznością, wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak nie potrafił dobrać odpowiednich słów. Czekałem w milczeniu walcząc ze swoim zażenowaniem. Modliłem się w duchu, żeby nie zobaczył jak bardzo jestem zdenerwowany jego obecnością.

- Weźmy razem prysznic – zaproponował po chwili.

Zamrugałem zszokowany rzęsami.

- Słucham? – wykrztusiłem – O czym ty...

Nie pozwolił mi dokończyć zdania. Niczym małe dziecko, złapał mnie pod pachy i podniósł do góry, przerzucając przez potężne ramię. Wydałem z siebie zduszony okrzyk i zacząłem bezmyślnie machać nogami i rękami. Cholera, cholera, cholera jasna!

- Postaw mnie! Atsushiii! – zawyłem uderzając go mocno w plecy.

- Nie ma mowy – odparł, wesoło pogwizdując.

- Ale...!

- Nie chce – uciął krótko, otwierając drzwi od szatni.

Zagryzłem zęby tłumiąc w sobie wiązankę przekleństw. Zawsze potrafił mnie czymś zaskoczyć. Byłem bezsilny wobec jego siły i jakoś nigdy nawet mi przez głowę nie przeszło, żeby oprzeć się jego chwilowym zachciankom. Dlaczego... dlaczego zawsze robił rzeczy przez które serce o mało nie wyskakiwało mi z piersi?

* * *

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę robiąc kilka kroków w tył. Murasakibara rzucił mi pytające spojrzenie, przy okazji wyjmując z rąk paczkę czekoladowych pocky, którą przed chwila kupiłem w sklepie na rogu ogromnej stacji.

- No chyba nie – wydyszałem podnosząc roztrzęsioną rękę w kierunku nadjeżdżającego metra – Nie ma mowy!

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i oderwał sreberko, żeby wyciągnąć od razu trzy paluszki. Włożył je sobie do buzi i zaczął chrupać jak wiewiórka. Byłem tak zestresowany, że nawet nie zwróciłem mu uwagi jak nieprzyzwoicie je.

- Ale o co ci chodzi, Muro – chin? – spytał nic nie rozumiejąc.

Potrząsnąłem tylko głowa obserwując z szeroko otwartą gębą jak tłumy ludzi zaczynają się pchać do pojazdu, który i tak był już zapchany. Prawie jak w puszce sardynek. Jezu, oni nas tam zgniotą!

- This is Japanese rush hour – stęknąłem, opierając się plecami o brązowy filar.

Kiedy przeżywałem dość silny szok zaczynałem mówić w swoim ojczystym języku, nie zważając na zdziwione spojrzenia innych ludzi, którzy nie podejrzewaliby mnie o znanie, a co dopiero posługiwanie się płynnie angielskim.

Murasakibara popatrzył się na moją pobladłą twarz po czym wsadził sobie resztę słodyczy do ust i podszedł pewnym siebie krokiem do drzwi. No cóż, to wcale nie dziwne, że był śmiały skoro posiadał taki wzrost i posturę. Pasażerowie z przestrachem zaczęli się cofać do tyłu, dzięki czemu udało mu się wejść do środka. Mimo tego przepchnął się dalej, tak żeby zmieściła się jeszcze jedna osoba. Odwrócił się w moją stronę i rozłożył szeroko ręce w zapraszającym geście.

- Muro – chin – ponaglił mnie dając znać, że mam się natychmiast ruszyć.

Nerwowym ruchem poprawiłem torbę na ramieniu i podszedłem do niego chwiejnym krokiem. W ostatniej chwili udało mi się wsiąść. Kiedy tylko znalazłem się przy chłopaku, metro ruszyło z charakterystycznym zgrzytem szyn. Gdyby nie jego klatka piersiowa zaliczyłbym spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z szybą albo podłogą. Objął mnie ramieniem, przyciskając jeszcze mocniej do siebie.

- Spokojnie, trzymam cię.

Zagryzłem usta czując, że policzki palą mnie żywym ogniem. Żeby to ukryć wtuliłem twarz w materiał jego czarnego swetra i mocno zacisnąłem na nim palce. W tej chwili nie obchodziło mnie to co sobie o nas pomyślą inni podróżni, albo że ktoś ze szkoły mógłby nas zobaczyć. Liczyła się tylko bliskość i ciepło, które emanowało od jego szerokiego torsu.

Boże, tak bardzo cię potrzebuję.

* * *

Bolało bardziej niż mi się na początku wydawało. Wstrząsnęło mną tak bardzo, że przez kilka chwil nie potrafiłem wydusić z siebie słowa. Mimo, że na twarzy miałem przyklejony sztuczny, wesoły uśmiech w mojej głowie panował chaos. Nie mogłem się ruszyć, cały zesztywniałem, a w gardle urosła mi zimna gula wielkości piłki tenisowej.

- Himuro Tatsuya!

Jego niemal zdruzgotany głos dochodził do mnie jakby przez mgłę. Wszystko się zatrzymało, wszystko ucichło. Widziałem tylko jego ogniste, czerwono - czarne, nastroszone włosy i wściekle karminowe tęczówki, które mogły należeć tylko do bestii.

- To naprawdę ty? – spytał, nerwowo zaciskając pięści i podszedł bliżej.

Urósł. Był ode mnie wyższy o głowę. Obcisła, czarna koszulka doskonale podkreślała umięśnioną sylwetkę, a kolana były ugięte jakby w każdej chwili gotowe do skoku. Zmrużyłem powieki, kiedy blask słońca odbił się od pierścionka zawieszonego na jego potężnej szyi.

Odetchnąłem głębiej. Srebrne kółko na mojej piersi się poruszyło. A więc nie zapomniałeś. Cholera jasna...

Przełknąłem ślinę i przechyliłem lekko głowę w bok uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem.

- Taiga!? I never expected to see you here.

Byłem tak przerażony, że nieświadomie przywitałem się z nim używając angielskiego. Mam nadzieję, że nie zorientował się jak bardzo mną wstrząsnęło ponowne zobaczenie go po tylu latach.

- What a surprise – dodałem ciszej.

Kłamstwo. Przyjechałem tu dlatego, że nie mogłem już znieść życia w którym brakowało ciebie.

Zmarszczył brwi i mruknął z tym swoim szorstkim akcentem :

- You don`t surprise at all. Still wearing a poker face?

Rozluźniłem się trochę, kiedy okazało się, że niczego nie zauważył.

- I`m not trying to hide my feelings. I`m just expressing them in my way.

Łżę. Łżę jak pies. I to jeszcze w stosunku do ciebie. Jak nisko upadłem?

Nic na to nie odpowiedział. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię niemal pochłaniając mnie wzrokiem. Nie potrafiłem określić co kryło się w jego oczach pod wpływem natłoku uczuć odbijających się w nich. Nigdy nie był dobry w kamuflowaniu swoich emocji, które i tak były dość proste i łatwe do odczytania. To, że najpierw robił potem myślał było w nim najlepsze. Przynajmniej był cały czas sobą. Nie to co ja.

- So... is it Himuro? Kagami`s friend?

Moje wewnętrzne rozterki przerwał głos jakiegoś wyrośniętego chłopaka. Spojrzałem się na jego jasnobrązowe włosy oraz lekko zdezorientowane tęczówki i uśmiechnąłem się przepraszająco, od razu wykorzystując sytuację.

- Spokojnie, możesz mówić po japońsku.

- O jak dobrze, to ułatwia sytuacje – podrapał się zakłopotany w tył głowy.

Po raz kolejny rozbawiona maska zakryła moją prawdziwą twarz. Słowa same wypływały z ust tworząc utrzymaną w przyjaznym tonie konwersację. Nawet nie wiedziałem co dokładnie mówiłem. Nie rejestrowałem niczego oprócz sylwetki Taigi, która rozrosła się w moich oczach do kolosalnym rozmiarów przysłaniając resztę świata. Pochłaniałem ten widok wzrokiem nie chcąc, żeby jakikolwiek szczegół umknął mojej uwadze. Pragnienie dotknięcia jego ciała zmagało się z każdą kolejną chwilą. Pogłaskania szerokiego torsu, uwieszenia się na szyi, zasmakowania wąskich, męskich ust i poczucia jeszcze raz tego ostrego zapachu, który wrył mi się w pamięć już za czasów dzieciństwa. Bo on pachniał jak ogień. Nieokiełznany, dziki, palący wszystko dookoła, pozostawiając po sobie tylko proch i zniszczenia. Idealne określenia oddające mój aktualny stan.

Nie wiem nawet kiedy zostałem wciągnięty w zaczepki i dwuznacznie dobrane epitety. Nie wiem dlaczego zgodziłem się zagrać z nim mecz. Nie wiem jakim cudem stałem teraz na boisku na lekko ugiętych nogach, czekając aż ktoś z rezerwowego składu Seirin wyrzuci piłkę.

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę czując, że już długo nie wytrzymam. Zaczynałem pękać zgnieciony tak silnymi emocjami, które prawie rozsadzały mnie od środka. Gra którą prowadziłem powoli zaczynała być coraz bardziej poplątana, pełna niedomówień i niebezpiecznych pułapek. Kompletnie nie panowałem nad własnymi odruchami. Organizm przestał się mnie słuchać. Mózg wyłączył. Udawało mi się stać prosto tylko dzięki ogromnej zachciance bycia tak blisko niego jak tylko się da.

Poddaję się. Cholera jasna.

Obserwowałem z narastającym przerażaniem jak moja dłoń powoli się podnosi błagalnie wyciągnięta w kierunku Kagamiego.

- Tai...

Przerwałem kiedy serce głośniej zabiło mi w piersi, a ręka zamarła w połowie przebytej drogi, kiedy na trzymanej przez chłopaka piłce znikąd pojawił się kukurydziany baton. Wstrząśnięty, podniosłem wzrok do góry i napotkałem przydługie, fioletowe włosy i znudzoną, pociągłą twarz Murasakibary.

- Sorry, że kazałem wam czekać.

Jego pojawienie się otrzeźwiło mnie na tyle, że byłem w stanie znów zacząć racjonalnie myśleć. Jak mogłem dać tak łatwo ponieść się chwilowemu pragnieniu i spaprać całą tą szopkę, którą odstawiałem od dobrej pół godziny? To niedopuszczalne. Jednak mimo tego wiedziałem, że nie dam rady dalej udawać. Cały zapas sił jaki posiadałem wyparował i nie wiedziałem ile jeszcze uda mi się wytrzymać.

Odetchnąłem cicho i, podpierając się pod boki, powiedziałem z wyrzutem :

- Spóźniłeś się Atsushi. Który to już raz w tym tygodniu?

Odwrócił głowę w moją stronę, a nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Nie wiem jak musiałem wyglądać skoro w jego tęczówkach błysnął szok pomieszany ze złością. Zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po całym zgromadzeniu próbując określić co go ominęło. Zauważyłem, że dłużej zatrzymał się przy Kagamim, którego prawie przewiercił na wylot po czym ponownie wrócił do mnie.

- Mój błąd. Zgubiłem się. Znowu – odparł, przeciągając sylaby.

Najwyraźniej postanowił przejąć ode mnie pałeczkę i doprowadzić tą grę do końca.

- Jesteś niepoprawny – westchnąłem, podchodząc do niego bliżej.

Dotknąłem lekko jego ramienia i zadarłem głowę do góry, odszukując matowe oczy. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się lekko, kiedy zdjąłem maskę wlepiając w niego proszący wzrok. Całym sobą starałem się przekazać jak bardzo jestem zmęczony i że bez jego pomocy nie dam rady wybrnąć z tej zagmatwanej sytuacji.

Błagam cię, Murasakibara, zabierz mnie jak najdalej stąd. Zabierz, zabierz, zabierz...!

* * *

Krzyknąłem kiedy rzucił mnie na lóżko niczym szmaciana lalkę. Próbowałem się podnieść, ale złapał moje nadgarstki w żelaznym uścisku i unieruchomił tuż nad głową, przyciskając mi przy okazji nogi swoim udem. Z przerażeniem patrzyłem jak nachyla się nade mną z ledwością powstrzymując, żeby mnie nie uderzyć. Pierwszy raz miałem okazję zobaczyć zdenerwowanego, ba! Wściekłego Atsushiego, i nie był to wcale przyjemny widok.

- Muro – chin, co to miało być? – spytał tak wypranym z emocji głosem, że się wzdrygnąłem.

Nie odpowiedziałem. Nie byłem w stanie. Strach zamroził mi struny głosowe i zacisnął gardło tak boleśnie, że omal się nie rozkaszlałem. Mogłem tylko obserwować jak usta chłopaka wykrzywiają się w grymasie złości, a oczy powoli stają się ostre jak brzytwy. Boję się. Boże, tak bardzo się boję!

- Muro - chin, pytam po raz ostatni. Co ty czujesz do tego gościa z podwójnymi brwiami?

- N... nic – wychrypiałem, czując jak zaczynają mi sztywnieć ramiona.

Warknął coś pod nosem i wolną dłonią pogłaskał mnie po łydce. Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem i szarpnąłem dziko, próbując wyrwać. Na próżno. Jego siła była przytłaczająco przez co nie udało mi się ruszyć nawet o milimetr. Mogłem tylko zagryźć wargi kiedy jego palce powędrowały wyżej, aż do wysokości moich bioder. Przesunęły się po wklęsłym brzuchu, lekko wystających żebrach, aż zatrzymały na szybko poruszającej klatce piersiowej.

- Skoro tak mówisz – powiedział po chwili, wracając do swojego naturalnego, ospałego głosu – To zdejmij to.

Zacisnął rękę na srebrnym pierścionku, którego nosiłem na szyi. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy i jęknąłem, kiedy mocno mnie za niego pociągnął. Łańcuch wpił mi się w szyję zdzierając z niej powolutku skórę co spowodowało u mnie świszczący oddech i urywane krzyki. Murasakibara nic sobie z tego nie robił, patrząc się spokojnie, jak cierpię.

- Atsushi, proszę cię, przestań! – wyszlochałem, kiedy ból był już nie do zniesienia.

Słone łzy ciekły mi po zaczerwienionych policzkach, które wręcz płonęły poniżeniem. Zmierzwione, czarne włosy porozrzucane były na poduszce, a pogryzione wargi drżały próbując powstrzymać upokarzające dźwięki płaczu, które chciały się z nich wydostać.

- Ah, przepraszam – odparł i mnie puścił – Chociaż nie wiem czy to ja powinienem to powiedzieć – dotknął mojej twarzy i niemal czule pogłaskał po pieprzyku tuż pod lewym okiem - Wolisz być nadal niewolnikiem przeszłości czy panem teraźniejszości? To chyba najwyższy czas, żebyś dokonał wyboru, Muro – chin.

Zamrugałem zdezorientowany rzęsami przyciskając do siebie mocniej zranione nadgarstki i nie mogąc opanować rosnącego przerażenia. Westchnął cicho i wstał z łóżka kierując się w kierunku drzwi. Roztrzęsiony, obserwowałem jego znikającą sylwetkę mając nieodparte wrażenie, że właśnie nieodwracalnie coś straciłem. To przeczucie przepełniło czarę – było ostatecznym ciosem, który mnie załamał.

Ze zdartego gardła wyrwał się urywany wrzask pomieszany z nieopanowanym łkaniem.

* * *

Wyskoczyłem do góry i będąc w powietrzu przechyliłem się mocno do tyłu, celując piłką do kosza. Syknąłem kiedy odbiła się od tablicy i potoczyła pod ścianę sali gimnastycznej. Po raz kolejny mi się nie udało.

- Himuro skup się! Twoja celność spadła o całe osiemdziesiąt procent! – krzyknęła na mnie trener gwiżdżąc tak głośno, że aż się skrzywiłem.

Podniosłem przepraszająco dłoń w jej kierunku i otarłem spocone czoło końcem koszulki. Jak miałem się skoncentrować skoro on cały czas się na mnie patrzył? Po jego ostatnich słowach było mi tak głupio, że wstydziłem się nawet do niego zagadać nie wspominając o przyjacielskiej rozmowie czy bliższym spotkaniu. Szczególnie, że nadal nie byłem w stanie pozbyć się tego naszyjnika. To było zdecydowanie ponad moje siły.

Zrezygnowany powlokłem się po picie. Może zimna woda chociaż trochę mnie ochłodzi, bo długo tak nie pociągnę. Mrucząc pod nosem niezbyt kulturalne epitety odkręciłem korek i pociągnąłem spory łyk płynu.

- Od razu lepiej – westchnąłem lekko się uśmiechając.

- Muro – chin.

Butelka wyleciała mi z dłoni i spadła z trzaskiem na podłogę. Z mocno bijącym sercem odwróciłem się, żeby móc się upewnić, że nic mi się nie przywidziało i Murasakibara naprawdę mnie woła. Stał tak blisko mnie, że prawie ocierałem się nosem o jego tors. Machinalnie zrobiłem krok do tyłu, żeby zwiać gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale zapomniałem, że za mną stoi ławka. Krzyknąłem i gdyby nie jego ramiona, które przytrzymały mnie w talii, to obiłbym sobie łepetynę.

- Dz... dziękuję – wyjąkałem momentalnie czerwieniejąc.

Nic nie odpowiedział tylko zniżył głowę na wysokość mojej szyi. Przez chwilę patrzył się na ślady zdartej skóry, które pozostawił po sobie łańcuch po czym przyłożył do nich usta.

- What...!? – wyjąkałem zszokowany.

Machinalnie przeszedłem na angielski, kiedy poczułem ich miękkość i ciepło przez co ogarnęła mnie panika.

- What are you doing!? Stop it!

Byłem zbyt zaskoczony, żeby przejmować się resztą drużyny, która słysząc moje wrzaski zaczęła się na nas patrzeć. Mocno naparłem dłońmi na jego klatkę piersiową, żeby go od siebie odsunąć, ale osiągnąłem wręcz odwrotny efekt. Przycisnął mnie mocniej, a jego język przesunął się na moje ucho.

- Nghaaa! – wydyszałem, kiedy ugryzł mnie lekko w płatek.

Jego gorący oddech drażnił wrażliwą skórę, a ciche przeprosiny sprawiły, że kolana się pode mną ugięły. Opadłem bez sił na podłogę kompletnie wypompowany, z zażenowaniem próbując ukryć drżenie nóg.

- Moron...! – próbowałem go uderzyć, ale przezornie odsunął sie ode mnie na kilka kroków – You will be sorry for this!

Wzdrygnąłem się kiedy oblizał prowokująco usta, które następnie ułożyły się na kształt słowa : „smakowity". Jak go kiedyś zamorduję i to z premedytacją.

- Oh, I can`t stand it anymore! – wyburczałem, pocierając zaczerwienione policzki dłonią.

- Widzę, że wam się nudzi, ale spokojna głowa, mam na to radę! Co powiecie na dodatkowy trening? Te ekstra trzy godzinki powinny być w sam raz.

Trener nie wiadomo skąd wyrosła tuż za naszymi plecami uśmiechając się tak przerażająco, że momentalnie się skrzywiliśmy. Co za denerwująca kobieta.

- Shit – podsumowałem, kiedy odeszła nadal zła jak osa.

Atsushi spojrzał na mnie przeciągle po czym wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się w kierunku reszty regularnego składu, który właśnie w tej chwili miał z nas niezły ubaw. Westchnąłem cicho i podniosłem, klnąc pod nosem na swoje niemal babskie zachowanie i reakcje na sam jego głupi dotyk. Po raz kolejny wyprowadził mnie z równowagi wprawiając serce w dziki galop. Wiesz, chyba kocham cię aż za bardzo.

* * *

Odetchnąłem głęboko, kiedy w końcu ta wiedźma skończyła wyciskać z nas siódme poty i pozwoliła udać się do szatni. Każdy mięsień palił mnie żywym ogniem, a głowa sama opadała na bok. Spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek obserwowałem Murasakibarę, który właśnie wyszedł spod prysznica i szukał czegoś w swojej torbie. Krople wody spływały po jego nagich plecach niknąc za bordowym ręcznikiem, którym przewiązał sobie biodra. Niewiele myśląc, wyciągnąłem w jego kierunku ręce i poprosiłem:

- Atsushi, podejdź do mnie.

Posłusznie spełnił moje polecenie i klęknął, żebym mógł objąć go za szyję. Mocno się jej uczepiłem, przeczesując jego mokre włosy palcami. Musiał wziąć zimną kąpiel, bo jego tors emanował chłodem co nie omieszkałem wykorzystać. Cicho syknął, kiedy oplotłem go w talii rozgrzanymi nogami, przyklejając się do jego skóry jak najbardziej się dało.

- Muro – chin, parzysz – burknął niezadowolony, ale nie odepchnął mnie.

Zaśmiałem się cicho przesuwając nosem po jego obojczyku. Pachniał słodko, niczym wata cukrowa.

- Wiesz, dziękuję ci – mruknąłem po chwili odsuwając się od niego lekko, żeby móc spojrzeć prosto w oczy.

Zmarszczył brwi zaskoczony.

- Niby za co?

- Uświadomiłeś mi jak wielkim idiotą byłem, że żyłem przeszłością niedoceniając tego co mam teraz.

Uśmiechnąłem się wesoło i ściągnąłem z szyi srebrny pierścionek przyczepiony do metalowego łańcucha.

- Dokonałem wyboru – ciągnąłem dalej nadal szczerząc się jak debil – Nie potrzebuję już tego.

Wyciągnąłem ramię, żeby wyrzucić naszyjnik, jednak Murasakibara złapał mnie za nadgarstek i pewnym ruchem przycisnął mi go do piersi. Wydałem z siebie cichy jęk zaskoczenie kiedy pocałował mnie wręcz zaborczo, mocno gryząc w dolną wargę. Jego usta były miękkie i ciepłe przez co wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mi niekontrolowany dreszcz.

- Nie możesz się pozbyć tak łatwo rzeczy, która jest twoją przeszłością – powiedział cicho głaszcząc mnie kciukiem po lekko zaczerwienionym policzku – To ważna część ciebie.

- Ale...!

- W zupełności wystarczy mi twoja dzisiejsza deklaracja.

- Nie możesz...

Próbowałem zaprotestować, ale jego wargi naparły na moje, przez co znów nie byłem w stanie zebrać myśli. Ciało zareagowało natychmiastowo, uda mocniej ścisnęły biodra, a palce szarpnęły włosy prosząc tym samym o więcej. Po raz kolejny tego dnia doszedłem do wniosku, że Atsushi zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo mną manipuluje.

A ja beznadziejnie go kocham. Cholera, co za porażka.


End file.
